True Feelings
by xo-stars-xo
Summary: Sakura lives with a hard life. With the bad problems she has to encounter. Love also forms with the Sasuke, the school's emo jerk. sasusaku, naruhina & nejiten. AU. Me plus summary equals no good. Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

True Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does, that's why he's filthy rich.**

A/N: Hehe, I've come up with another fanfic, is that supposed to be good? I got the idea after watching '1 Litre of Tears'. That drama was so sad!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 1

I walked down the gravely path to my academy. Everything I could see was now black and white, remembering what I had been told a few days ago. I was lost in my steps and got lost in a short trance. I then got back to walking to the academy.

I appear through the wide gates. A young blonde boy was already shouting his head off like there was no tomorrow. My best friend, Hyuuga Hinata watched him from a safe distance and got lost gazing at his cerulean eyes. I walked up to her and shook her reluctantly.

"Oh, Sakura-chan Ohayo!" Hinata greeted realising where she was at last.

"Ohayo." I said weakly.

Crap. Maybe that was too obvious.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay? You don't sound to well."

Oh shit! I can never get through to her. Excuse come on, excuse! Ah, got it!

"No not really. Just a bit nervous about that maths test today." I fake smiled.

I hate lying. But this is important! Hinata's caring face turned to a worry. Was I not a good actress? Oh no, she has that look on her face. Crap. I have to tell her everything now.

I sigh in dismay and walk over to our secret meeting place. We stagger up on the large hill and kneel under the cherry blossom tree.

"What is it?" Hinata asks with those innocent eyes again.

I take a deep breathe before I speak.

"My… sister caught an incurable disease and how should I react to this?" I spluttered with a hint of worry in my voice.

"Ama-chan?" Hinata asked, curious which sister it was.

I nodded.

"Isn't she too young for it? She's only twelve, same age as Hanabi-chan!" Hinata baffled her heart pounding.

"That's the other thing I'm worried about. Hanabi and Amaterasu are best friends!" I said.

"W-we have ourselves a problem here…"

We sat in silence with our heads bowed, the spring breeze blowing past us.

The sound of a bell could be heard. We reluctantly stood up and walked inside the academy.

I walked in the hallways as normally and as calmly as I could. I tried not to attract attention since I don't want to be popular and boys all over me. That's why I'm wearing poor clothes. Not like some new designer clothes and high heels.

Suddenly, I bump into someone and fall backwards. A hand grabbed my arm. I look up and see the most popular boy in the school. His hair always up in a chicken ass style. I wonder how he does that.

"S-sorry!" I apologise, trying to help myself up.

"Hn." He replies and just runs off.

Okay, I swear there was a fangirl staring at me just now. I wonder what's on his mind. Having your parents own the school you go to and most companies in the village, stalked by many fangirls everyday. I wonder how he can cope with all the crazy stuff happening around here. Oh shit. I'm almost late for class.

I run into my class and sigh of relief. What am I doing anyway? The homeroom teacher is Kakashi-sensei so why am I rushing into class if he's so late? I walk up to my seat which was at the back. A fangirl tripped me up on the way.

"Freak." She said when I nearly fell flat on my face.

I'll show her some damn manners. I just hate bitches and bastards in this high school. I wanna beat them all up to a bloody pulp and then step all over them like they do to me. But won't they get me back? Revenge won't be getting you anywhere so scratch that. I wonder how Amaterasu is feeling. Having to know that you have an incurable disease when you're so young is just too much to handle. That's it. I'll become a doctor and get the cure for her!

What the hell? Oh great, that chicken ass bastard is back with the loudmouth and the lazy ass genius. I would really want to yell the damn fangirls right now; they're giving me a migraine! Why the hell is Naruto looking at me? Oh yeah, he likes Hinata-chan. Get your damn dirty ramen hands off of her! I wish I could say that. But too much attention could happen. He's coming up to me. I got this covered.

"Uhhh, Sakura can-" Naruto asks but I interrupt him.

"No. I will not tell Hinata that you want to go on a date with her." I predict before he could say anymore.

"What?!" He bawls like a baby.

God. When can he completely shut that pie hole of his? He's walking away now thank goodness. And here now comes the chicken ass bastard making his jackass entrance to his seat. Which right next to mine. Thank goodness Kakashi-sensei let us have our own desks. I don't want to share it with a jerk. Plus I'm already having a bad day. Luck isn't on my side it's most likely that my day is gonna get worse.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Sakura-chan!" A voice shouted out to me in the distance.

"Ah, Hinata-chan!" I smile as I close my locker.

"You would not believe this!" Hinata breathed in between her panting.

I just gave a bemused face.

"Naruto-kun asked me out!" Hinata squealed hugging me.

I just stood there, wide eyed. The loudmouth actually had the guts to ask her out. Wait a minute what am I doing? I should be beating that guy up! But then again Hinata-chan will tell me off. That would be bad. Okay I'll just threaten him if he makes Hinata-chan cry. Yup, that's what I'm gonna do!

"Sakura-chan are you alright? Are you still worried about Ama-chan?" Hinata asked, worried.

Ama! I almost forgot about her! Amaterasu… I wonder how Hanabi will react to this…

"I think we should leave Ama-chan and Hanabi-chan alone since it's their problem so they're the only ones that can fix it." Hinata smiled, trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah. You're right! I shouldn't be worried that much about Ama-chan!" I say courageously.

"Aah my young classmates!" A voice called out from not a far place.

"No way he's here!" I whisper to Hinata before the look alike would come.

"Sakura-san, my young flower, good to see you all happy!" Lee, the Gai-sensei look-alike says.

The green spandex he's wearing right now makes me wanna puke all over it! I can't believe Gai-sensei overruled Tsunade-sama to let Lee wear that hideous thing for P.E! School uniform is supposed to be worn at all times right?! Well except for special occasions but this is just wrong! Oh god. It's even worse now. Gai-sensei is here.

"Good morning my youthful students! Remember to be active and energetic for Physical Education!" Gai-sensei says with his trademark pose.

"Gai-sensei, you make my youthful soul move!" Lee shouts that stupid word.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

No seriously, where does that damn sunset background come from? I've even now lost respect for him.

I grab Hinata and we creep out of the scene.

"Tenten-chan!" Hinata shouts, running up to the brunette with her hair in two buns.

"Hinata! Sakura!" Tenten calls back.

"How's your senior life?" I ask.

"Sakura, stop asking me that all the time! You're gonna be seniors next year anyway." Tenten irritably says.

"But I just want to know. If there's more English... Art... P.E..." I say quietly in the end.

"More of the ridiculous Gai-sensei..." Hinata says quietly just enough for me to hear.

"Hmmm, did you say something?" Tenten asks.

"Uhhh, yeah. How's it going with Neji?" Hinata excuses.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what are you talking about?" I just smirk.

Neji asked Tenten to the spring dance some time ago. Tenten accepted but got so nervous 'cause she was going out with her best friend's cousin. And boy did she get nervous. Everything turned out alright in the end anyway. She danced while Hinata and I were just leaning at the wall with no dates and no seats 'cause of the damn rich bitches. Wait a minute that's supposed to be bad. Oh well. Shoot. It's second period. Crap we're almost late!

I run up to my classroom and sigh. I decided to make my way to my seat on the geek path so I don't get tripped by the bastards and bitches. I sit down and hear girls squealing again! I look up to see the Uchiha jerk again!

I swear he follows me everywhere in the school just so he can make fun of me. He sits behind me in second period. Jackasses like him I hate the most. They step over you like you're a carpet. Plus they have this I'm-better-than-you-and-I'm-an-asshole-vibe. It pisses me off.

------------------------------------------------------------

It's the end of the day now. When I go home, things don't look good for me. I just can't bear seeing Amaterasu's face! Well my family is just too sad to talk right now. Otou-san always excuses himself for work, my real Okaa-san is...gone... I have a stepmother; I have Amaterasu (Ama for short) my real sister, Makoto my stepbrother and last but not least, Hanako, my youngest stepsister.

I walk into the house and silence. I just go upstairs and leave my dejected stepmother alone. Hanako and Makoto don't know that Ama has a disease. My parents decided that they should tell them when the time is right. Well I think that's a load of crap. Ama told me about it and I turned out alright. Well not exactly alright. I grab my cell phone and hold it in my hands. I don't think it's the right time to call Hinata right now. She might be worrying about Hanabi. Is this supposed to be a bad week? I've been told that my sister has an incurable disease, I am being treated like dirt from my parents and I have been lately thinking that Sasuke is hot! This is bad. I need to call Hinata but I can't. Oh great. My stepmother is calling me. She's been pushing me around lately ever since they found out that Ama has an incurable disease. Being the eldest isn't too good.

------------------------------------------------------------

Great. Now I'm stuck walking the dog. I didn't want this dog anyway. My stepmother, Hanako and Makoto had it when they moved into our mansion. Yeah I'm actually rich but I don't want to let anyone know. But that gave it away when I went to the high school since it's for rich kids. Yeah. Blame my stepmother for everything in my life!

Wait a minute. Do I see chicken ass hair? There's a crowd of girls too and they're squealing really loud. It's that Uchiha bastard! Crap. Not good. Run god dammit. RUN!!! Holy shit he saw me! He's coming here now. SHIT! What should I do to keep him away?! Sh-shout for the police. Okay.

"P-police! Police! POLICE!!!" I scream.

Hehe, it worked. I can hear the police car coming. Ha-ha! He's running for his life! Oh god, good thing I have my cell phone right here in my hands right now. I can't wait to show this to Hinata! Now all I have to do is run or else I'll get caught for shouting a false alarm.

-----------------------------------------------------------

That was a good run! I guess the dog had a nice walk so let's go home! That was good. Uchiha got in the police car and is in custody for three hours for stalking a sweet innocent girl! Yeah I got him good! 1 point for me!

I enter the house and take the dog back to the kennel. Hey. Otou-san's here early. This doesn't look too good. I'll just slip on out of here. I enter my room and flop on my bed. I think now is the right time to call Hinata. I look at my clock and it reads... 6:03. Okay, time to call Hinata-chan! Hmmm… No-one's picking it up quicker than usual…

"He-hello?" I hear Hinata's shy and shaky voice. She hasn't used that voice since I started to be her best friend.

"Hinata… Is everything going alright there…?" I ask, in a cautious voice as well.

"I'm just worried about Hanabi… She hasn't said anything since she found out about Ama-chan…"

"This is stupid! What the hell am I doing here?! If Ama-chan's nearly gonna die, I should be there for her! The same with Hanabi. How about we plan them to hang out with each other tomorrow. Sure it's Saturday tomorrow but I heard there's no class. What do you think?"

"That's genius Sakura! How about plan the hang out at the new café?"

"That's ingenious Hinata! I guess the plans will go according to plan since they love that place."

"How about you Sakura? You also have a limited time being with her."

"I'll just try and talk to her as much as I can when she's at home. Oh shit. I forgot I'm doing all the fucking chores in this fucking house! We have no damn maid! Great. This is just getting worse and worse…"

"Hang on there Sakura, you can't give up! Remember that! And I gotta go to do some chores or I won't get my allowance for the week. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

I hang up and throw myself on the bed. Life sometimes sucks doesn't it?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Is it good? I'm updating it every Saturday. This won't be my main fanfiction since I still have my other one. I will promise to update on the deadline. Reviews are much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

True Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto so I don't get sued.**

**A/N: Okay, I admit that it isn't Saturday tofay. I'll just update whenhever. Hopefully once or twice a week. I don't really know.**

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Chapter 2

This is way too troublesome. I'm Shikamaru am I? I'm so envious of my siblings. They don't have to go to school on this Saturday. Why can't we get a Saturday off for once! I work my ass off seven days a week and 24/7! Yeah, I said it, 24/7!!! Although I do have a good feeling about Ama-chan and Hanabi. Hope you have a good day without me and leave me to suffer in this hellhole. Nut Hinata always saves me from getting run over by the stuck up bastards and bitches around here.

I sigh getting into the classroom. As the usual, a flock of damned fangirls crowd around the 'King of Jerks'. I swear, when all the jerks come together, that Uchiha bastard is their king. So much for reality. Why can't I just skip school if Kakashi-sensei is so damn late! I wanna swear to that Uchiha bastard and say that 'you're the most emo and gayest person I've ever met!' If only I could tell that to his face. What the hell?! The brainless Uzumaki staring at Hinata! I'll give him a piece of my- oh my fucking god! Kakashi-sensei's on time!! How the hell did this happen?! Oh well, I'll just beat up Naruto when it's lunch break.

Damn, I can't focus on the damn lesson! It's just the same lecture I've been told over and over again. I'll just start to goof off then. I don't care if I miss dinner if I fail a damn test. I'm top of the class I tell you! TOP OF THE GODDAMN CLASS!! I wanna talk to Hinata… I'm so bored. I wanna go outside and- hey, what green spandex-sensei doing here?! Oh god, he's doing that damn of the heck trademark pose. God I'm scarred for life. Kami-sama! Please get rid of that hideous outfit! I beg of you!! Tch, please, like ANY wish can come true. Especially my wishes. Huh? Early and LONG P.E lessons?! Great, I'm stuck with the goofiest teacher in the whole school.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Damn that Naruto. Staring at Hinata like that. Like _**that**_! I can't believe the brainless even has the nerve to look at her like that. And something worse happens to me to top it all off! I'm paired with the Jerk King for P.E! For the rest of my high school life! Kami-sama, why do you do all of this to me?! Did I do something that bad to deserve all of this! Sure I have tons of allowance but I CAN NEVA SPEND IT!! I SAY NEVA INSTAED OF NEVER!! What the hell am I freaking out for? I'm paired with Sasuke- holy (Censored)!!! Stop liking him! –Slaps myself- stop liking him! –slaps myself-. I shouldn't like him! I'm supposed to hate him! What the hell is going on?!

Damn this exercise plot. Damn Uchiha. Damn Naruto. Damn this hellhole school. Damn this place. Damn this day. Damn that disease. Damn this whole life. Damn this whole world. I can curse all I want but I'm never gonna get what I want! Should I run away? Nah, I might not have any money to carry on my damned life. Anyway, I can't escape my prison house. I can't get out of this damn hellhole. Maybe cursing is the way that Kami-sama doesn't grant your wishes. Maybe.

What the hell is Naruto doing?! Why the hell is he climbing a tree? Wow. I'm not surprised. He just fell flat on his ass off that tree. Ha-ha… laughing at the people you hate is the best happiness. No that's not right. What the hell is Naruto doing now? Why is he- oooooohhhh… Go Naruto! Head butt green spandex-sensei! Woohoo!! Now green spandex –sensei is punishing Naruto to do laps around the whole school. Why did her climb up that tree anyway? I guess questions are supposed to left unanswered. Is that even a word? –shrugs-

--- -- --- -- -- -- -- --- -- - -- --- -- -- --- -- -- -- --- -- -- -- --

God… my whole body is so sore… I can't life my arms up properly. I guess I'll just have to play the piano in the next period. Music is the best subject you could ever have. Having a slacking teacher who doesn't even care how much noise you make as long as the music sounds right. That's my only time of happiness and freedom.

Here comes the Jerk King. 'Hi jerk King, can you be of a jerk enough to move away from my locker so I can open it?!' Oh crap. Here comes Ino. What am I doing being like a coward? I shouldn't be scared of some spoilt brat. She's just here to flirt with Uchiha again and scare the living daylights of any girls who are around. I'll just tell Uchiha to get away from my locker.

"Mind if you move away from my locker so I can open it?" I ask.

"Hn." He just says and doesn't move a bit.

Okay, I am really angry now. I am pissed and tired and moody and I can't take his damn demeanour.

"Get away from my locker you jerk!" I shout, shoving him away.

I mutter some curses and finally open my locker.

"Tch, what's you problem pinky?" I hear Uchiha mumble.

"My problem is you." I say back, shutting my locker after I put back my books.

"At least I'm not a big fat bastard who is stupidly obnoxious." I whisper as I pass by him.

He's shocked. I knew it. He's never used to some girl saying that to him or even pushing him away. Now all I need to do is get Tenten and- what the hell?! Yamanaka Ino is in my damn way again! I am not gonna be a push over and let all f this happen. Damn this long line to the damn cafeteria. Nobody gives free spaces to let people who brought lunch. This totally sucks.

--- --- --- --- --- -- -- --- -- --- --- -- -- --- -- ---

Another end of the damn school. I'm glad I get a day off. Oh shoot, I have to spend time with Ama-chan now. Eeeep!

**A few minutes later…**

That is the last time I am running like that. I'm out of breath. Hey, what my stepmother doing outside? She wants me to go in. Crap. This sounds serious.

I enter the house as usual with no arguing at all. I drop my stuff in my room and run back downstairs for this urgent 'talk' with the whole family. I don't recall a step mother and step siblings who don't even care about me 'family'. I'll just have to endure the crappiness around here.

Otou-san's home already. It does seem urgent. Now they're talking about Ama-chan. Wow. I'll pretend that I didn't know. Shit. I'm not a good actress. Did I get caught? Phew, I'm off the hook. Hanako's crying. Tch, please. I bet those are crocodile tears. She hasn't even been nice to Ama-chan in her life. What?! Me?! Doing all the chores?! Hello? What about my stepmother?! It her job to help around the house more than me! Fuck everything in this whole house. I can't even spend a damn second with Ama-chan.

My whole life is ruined. And I have to help out the dance committee for the Summer Dance. I won't even have one second of freedom. I hate my life. Who wouldn't?

--- -- --- --- --- -- -- --- -- -- --- -- -- -- --- -- -- -- -- --- - -- -

Can you not believe it?!?!?!?!?! I got kicked out of my own damn house for the next few hours! I just went o comfort Ama-chan and then my parents go ahead and abuse me and say that I can't go back home until tonight! I feel really weird now. My stomach feels weird. I hate it. I always live unhappily. Is there something wrong?

I can't stay at Hinata's house or Tenten's house. Dammit! What the hell should I do now?! Just take a damn walked in the park then since I'm already here. Oh shoot. Do I hear fangirls? Fuck! Chicken ass hair!

'**Run man, run.'**

'_I am running dammit!'_

This place should get me out of sight. Hehe- OOMPH!!

What the hell! Someone help! A kidnapper's got me! I totally scream now but not girly scream.

"Shut up pinky!" The kidnapper's voice says to me.

Hey wait a minute… UCHIHA BASTARD IS KIDNAPPING ME!!! WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?!

"Hey, what do you think you're- mmph!!" The nerve of that guy!! Get your damn hand away from my mouth!

"Annoying." He mutters.

Keep going on and you'll earn a black eye bastard.

"Where did Sasuke-kun go?!" A fangirl shouts somewhere not that far away.

Shoot. He's trying to take me with him since I'm a witness. Hey, he's over here!! Oh wait, if I tell them that he's here then the fangirls will attack me. Like I have a choice to do anything. Where are we going? Okay, I'm gonna take a strike- OOMPH!

What the hell was that?!

"Just shut up okay?" The bastard whispers to me.

I'm telling you; like I have a choice! Wow. I cannot believe those fangirls are stupid. They're even stupider than Naruto! They just run past us! Brainless stalkers. So am I free to go now? They're gone. I pry off the bastard's hand from my mouth.

"Hey, can I go now?" I ask.

"Geez." He moans.

Yay! I'm free! Now all I have to do is run.

"Hey, aren't you from my school?" He asks.

I try to run. Damn his athletic skills. He's even faster than me! Not for long. Ha-ha, he can never surpass me when I've been champion at running at school festivals. Hey, I can even run over to the shops from home in less than five minutes. Man, he's catching up to me!

Ouch! Whoa!

"Ouch…" I mumble as I fell flat in the face on the ground.

He pushed me! Hello, I'm a girl if you didn't notice. It's against the law to hit a girl.

"If you wouldn't have run away then you wouldn't be in this mess." He whispers in my ear.

"Say anything else, and you'll get a black eye." I mutter, getting up.

"Tch, yeah right."

"Oh yeah, let's see."

I punch him really hard on the face. Yeah, his face. Ha! He got a black eye.

"Told you." I tease, stumbling off to somewhere.

Hey, why am I stumbling? Damn! My knees are scraped! So are my elbows! I'm gonna sue the Uchiha for making me bleed this much. God this really hurts.

"Hey, I'm not done with you yet." Uchiha says, grabbing me.

"Hey, let go of me!" I shout, squirming out of his reach.

"You're lucky that I didn't get a really bad black eye."

"I could swear that purple thing was a black eye!"

"Well it's not. It's just swelling. You have a girly punch, pinky."

I kick him where sun never shines. Now he backs off. Now all I have to do is get to the hospital before I get an infection.

"You're not like other girls I've met." He continues, still grabbing me.

"So what about it?"

"You're not squealing or drooling or anything."

"So? Now let go, I have to go to the hospital."

"Okay then." He mumbles quietly.

What the fuck is he doing to me?! How the hell did I get on his back?!

"Hey, what are doing!" I shout, banging him on the back.

"I'm taking you to the hospital. Do me a favour and stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Stop banging me on the back."

"Make me."

"I'll drop you."

"So what, like I care about falling on my ass."

"Okay, I won't drop you."

"Huh? What are you up to?"

"You're different."

"Yeah, you already told me that Mr. Obvious."

"So I wanna try you out."

"Huh?!"

"Hn."

"Hey, let me go!!!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I've been abducted. Well, not really abducted. I'm at hospital and stuck with Uchiha for the next hour. Can't walk. Scraped a tiny bit of my bone on the knee. Okay, scraped a bit of my kneecap if it's easier. I still haven't had a call from my parents. Okay, not I really think I've been left behind. There goes that really weird feeling in my stomach. Great. I got nowhere else to go. That plan spending time with Ama-chan is thrown out on window.

"Hey, something wrong with you?" Sasuke asks.

"None of your business." I murmur.

"Is it my business to be taking care of you?"

"I guess… Geeze…"

"Don't you have to go home? Won't your folks get worried?"

"Tch, like they'll ever get worried about me. I bet they've already forgotten about me by now."

"They shouldn't forget about you."

"Really? Do you think they would still remember me if they forgot my birthday three times in a row?"

"Okay, scratch that."

"You're lucky you even have a place to go back to."

"Well I already called your parents."

"What?!"

"They were talking really strangely."

"I guess they're still on about- nevermind."

"About who?"

"None of your beeswax. It's personal okay?"

"Sorry."

Did I just hear **the ****UCHIHA SASUKE** say sorry? Whoa, something's wrong with today.

Hey, my so called parents are here. They're acting nice now. I have to get home.

"They seem like they remembered you." Sasuke whispers in my ear while he helps me get up.

"You don't know how much you are so wrong." I whisper back to him before I leave.

Now the punishments for me are: doing all the chores for a month including cleaning the toilets (GROSS!!), walking the dog for a whole week and grounded for the next two months. Wow. And I didn't even do ANYTHING.

I'm guessing Ama-chan is doing all of this to me. I don't hate her, I just hate my parents. Heck, I don't even know if they're my REAL parents. I hate my life. Why does everything have to happen to me?! Can I actually live to like life? I wonder what is gonna happen to me tomorrow.

**The next day…**

Normal day so far. Walking to school is normal so far. With crutches and bandages… not so normal at all. I can't believe I had to wake up to fucking early to go to school because it's gonna take a long time to get there. I don't see why in getting a taxi. Ama-chan has to get driven to school. It's still early and they can drive me to school! Geeze… Hey, black fancy car with the Uchiha crest on it… Shit. Dammit, I can't run!

"Hey." Sasuke says to me when the car catches up to me.

"Hey what?" I reply arrogantly.

"You need help?"

"What do you think? I'm doing all the chores in my house, I'm walking the dog for a whole week and I'm grounded for two months, why do you need to ask why I need help?"

"Well get in."

"Why?"

"Because you need it."

"Why should I?"

"Fine, walk all by yourself."

"FINE!"

"Okay then, I'm taking you in."

"What?!"

He's carrying me bridal style in the car now. Great. What a good day to get trampled over by thousands- no, thousands of millions of fangirls. Why Kami-sama? Why?!

"Hey, relax." Sasuke tells me.

"Gee, how **can** I relax?"

"You look tired."

"You think?"

He suddenly pulls me to his lap. What does he think he's doing?

"Wha-what are you doing?!"

"Sleep. You need it. It's gonna be thirty minutes drive to school anyway."

"But-"

"Just do it."

"Sheesh. Fine."

Why is he acting so nice? He's never like this in school. I swear, my life is really weird and I wasn't born ordinary. I'm getting sleepy. No, don't fall under control! NOOO- -snores-

**Later…**

"Hey, pinky, wake up." I hear a voice.

"Huh?" I finally wake up.

"We're here." Sasuke says.

Well duh! It's dead early in the morning and no-ones in school yet!

"There's no-one in the school? Why bother going here at this time?" I moan.

"I'm here early to avoid fangirls so come on."

He carries me bridal style again!

"Hey, I have feet you know."

"Hn."

I swear that's the only thing in his vocabulary.

We walk- well he carries me into the school which is not the usual. Why couldn't have I stayed home? We're already in class- and holy god! Kakashi-sensei is here!!!

"Kakashi-sensei?!?!?!?!" I rant, pointing at him.

"Ah, Sakura- shouldn't you be at home with that injury of yours?" He says.

"My parents won't allow me to." I answer.

"Well they should. I'm going to call them."

He leaves the room in a hasty way and I just sigh.

"At least you're lucky you get to go home." Sasuke murmurs.

"I'm not lucky at all." I tell him.

"Sorry Sakura, it seems like your parents can' take you home." Kakashi-sensei says- getting back.

"See." I continue.

"Well you can come to my house." Sasuke says- and WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!

That totally surprised Kakashi-sensei and I.

"B-but I can't!" I object, nearly stuttering.

"Are you sure Sasuke? That means you have to go home as well." Kakashi-sensei tells him.

"Hn." Was his response.

"Well you do have good grades and I guess you're ahead of the class." Kakashi-sensei mutters to himself.

No… no, please don't let him! Kakashi-sensei, please; I'm begging you!

"Fine."

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! I will definitely not let him take him to his house! Never!!

**Later…**

He took me to his damn house… In his damn car. Sheesh. Show off.

16161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

**A/N: its suspense isn't it? And they're already going well! Reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

True Feelings

True Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, unfortunately.**

1111111111111111111111111111666666666666666666666666111111111111111111666666666666661111111111111111166666666666666666666

Chapter 3

I'm in the bastard's house and I need help. Where am I supposed to stay for the day? Am I really allowed on here? Won't the people in this house say that I'm not supposed to be here? And anyway, if I stay here, I'm gonna get extra punishments for staying at the infamous Uchiha's mansion. I feel like crying right now. Well, not in front of Uchiha but I just wanna cry so badly! I bite the bottom of my lip to stop me from crying. That doesn't even help me, I already have watery eyes. Wait. Uchiha's going off to find a room for me to stay. I quickly wipe my watery eyes as much as I can until Uchiha gets back.

"You okay to go in my room?" He says getting back.

WHAT?! **HIS ****room!**

"Wha-what?!" I shout.

"You got nowhere else to go so you'll have to stay in my room."

"…" I'm speechless. He just goes on ahead and carries me up the damn stairs. Damn this day. Why does it have to be me?! Why?!

Before I know it, I'm already in his bed. I don't feel too good. As a matter of fact; not feeling good as in I feel sick. What's wrong now? I feel like I'm heating up? Oh crap. It was raining last night when I was trying to walk the dog at night. Since I had crutches and no umbrella, it took me aged to get home! And then I got told off for making the floors wet. I don't think I should let Sasuke know about the fever. But I'm bad at keeping illnesses. Can this day get any worse?

Apparently, I spoke too soon.

"Hey, you look red." Sasuke says, letting out his hand to touch my abnormal forehead.

"Uhhh…" I mumble, hiding my face under the covers.

"Hey, stop doing that, I need to check your temperature."

"B-but I'm fine, really."

Shit! He touched my forehead!

"You have a fever!" He exclaims.

Yeah. Tell me something else I don't know. He runs out of the room and comes back in here with a white cloth with a container with water. I think its cold water. I guess I'm staying here longer than expected. He dips the cloth into the water and wrings it. He flops it onto my forehead and I sigh.

"You get sick too easily." He states.

"And so?" I reply back.

"Can you at least be a little nicer?"

"Apparently, I can't. I'm having one of my worst times of my life."

"Hello? You're staying at **my** house?"

"And so? What does that matter to me? I don't really care. I'm gonna get killed by a million fangirls when I get back to school. I'm gonna have the worst time of my life when I get home. I can't spend time with my real sister. My parents won't even allow me to see her or talk to her. This is one of my worst times of my life." I blurt out, nearly crying at the end.

Sasuke's speechless. I just turn round opposite him and I groan. Everything hurts so much. I could tell him more. If he asked, sure I'd tell him anything about my damned life. All I want is a happy life? Why can't I have it? Everyone's having their way with me. Why can't I get what I deserve? Maybe this **is** what I deserve. My voice feels croaky now. Ouch…

"I don't know why your parents keep you away from your little sister. You're family." Sasuke began. "I wonder why they do that to you…"

"Because," I answer.

"Because, by sister has an incurable disease. They can't help keeping me away from her. She'll probably never live at my age; that's why I'm trying to spend as much time with her as I can. But my parents think I'm killing her; killing every precious second with her. I even have damn stepsisters and a damned stepmother and she's the only real sister I got. My mother is gone; my father is getting meaner. I'm just having bad luck and a bad life. I don't see why I can't just die. In fact, to make it worse, my real sister's gonna die next year so I might get kicked out of the house… I just want to have a normal life…" I splutter in tears.

I don't give a damn about this. I don't see why I can just curse myself to death and say how lame and pathetic I am. Why can I feel something on my head? Sasuke put his hand on my head? Why? He just says nothing. There isn't anything in his dark onyx eyes. I can't tell anything from his face. It's just all plain. I don't see why girls get so biggy on him when he practically does nothing at home.

I'm sick of life. Can I die now? What the hell am I thinking! Live the best of it! Okay, I'll try. Unless if I die of this fever. Geez. Decide if I should die or not dammit!!

Okay, it's supposed to be the end of school now… What should I do?! Yeah sure the fever went down a bit but what should I do now?!

"I'll call your parents." Sasuke tells me and wanders off somewhere.

Alright then. Whatever. I don't care if I get punished the rest of my life. All I want to do is spend precious time with Ama-chan before she dies and that stuff. Why can't I though? And why do I keep asking the same questions? I seriously have nothing in my mind.

"You parents are coming to pick you up." Sasuke says, coming back.

"Crap!" I shout, slumping on the bed.

"I thought you hated it here."

"I do but coming home is even worse! I'm gonna get punished again."

"You parents don't sound like people who punish you badly."

"It's because they're talking to other people, especially Uchiha Sasuke. Duh. They're going to tell me off for bothering you when I'm in your house and if you tell them not to punish me; they'll punish me for saying all this to you!"

"Hn."

"Yeah, why bother telling you this stuff when you don't care?"

"I do."

"How?"

"Because I said I was going to try you out."

"I thought you were joking on a girl like me!"

"Well I wasn't."

"Well you sounded like it."

"Hn."

"Stop saying 'Hn'"

"Hn."

"Stop it."

"Hn."

"Say that again and I'll punch you in the face when we get back to school tomorrow."

"Ah."

"DAMN YOU UCHIHA!"

"I have a first name you know; use it."

"Why should I?"

"Because you should?"

"For what purpose."

"Because you're gonna be hanging out with me longer than usual."

"I'll call a lawyer."

"So what, mine will beat yours."

"And so? Why should I call you by your first name? I barely know you."

"Well just say it."

"Why?"

"I'll never say Hn in front of you again."

I admit, that word is pretty infuriating.

"Whatever." I reply, crossing my arms."

"Well say it."

"I don't want to."

"Look, just do it."

"N. O. No."

The doorbell rings; oh joy. NOT!! My parents are here which is bad. I hate this. They're even worse than Sasuke. Damn! I said his first name! Well I did before. And so what chicken ass hair! –sticks out tongue-

Hey, what's happening here? Sasuke wants to talk to my parents privately? Holy crap! He's gonna say everything I said. Bye dinner. Geez, what should I do now? I'm nearly senior. Hey, I'm nearly a senior! Ha-ha! I can get my own room in the dorms! My parents said I could get one when I'm a senior! I guess they forgot about telling me that.

They're back! OMFG! How should I look like? Shocked? Normal? Depressed? Whichever one of them, I already made a face. Is this going to be some private thing? I don't really know. Wah!! I'm going to get punished! Huh? Why do they look sympathetic? Why are they going? Why is Sasuke tugging my arm? What the hell is going on? Somebody tell me!!

Geez… I'm sleeping over the bastard's house. Why? What did I do to deserve this? I'm sleeping in a spare room. I hope no-one finds me. Why am I staying here anyway? Maybe they were talking about this when Sasuke had a private talk with my parents. What could they have talked into making me do this? It was probably because my parents don't want me to stay at my house. More hatred on the eldest daughter. Why don't they care about me? I miss my real Okaa-san. She had to die of that damn illness. It's like my real family is falling apart from me…

First Okaa-san dies of an illness because she didn't take care of herself that much when she got sick. Then Ama-chan has an incurable disease and is going to die next year. For Kami's sake! She's too young to die! I wonder why Kami-sama chooses people who are purely good to die. I think it's wrong. Why? All my questions should cost a million yen. These are questions that you really need to think about. This is weird. This place is weird. This whole world is weird. Everything is weird. Humanity is weird. Weird is weird. Why is it even a word? Creepy…

I feel like crying right now. I want to ask myself a million questions. I wonder why Sasuke began to be so nice. I know he wanted to try me out but why did he suddenly change? It freaks me out. He's a jerk in school but here he's like… Snow White only boy version. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that. –shudders- That is actually really weird. Like I said, weird is weird. Sasuke's weird. Speaking of Sasuke, where is he?

Whoa!! I spoke too soon again. He just barged into the door.

"Do you wanna eat dinner?" He says.

I just give him a what-the-fuck face. Huh? I'm guessing he didn't know that I don't want to be seen by other people in the mansion. It would cause… well it would cause weirdness! I wonder why I keep saying that word. That's not the major subject right now! I need to say something.

"Do you want to eat your dinner in here?" He asks.

I'm saved! I nod lightly and he closes the door. Thank goodness. I feel much more relieved right now. What's the time anyway? Hmmm… Nearly seven o'clock. I think Hinata's eating dinner at this time. Tenten…. I'm not sure what she's doing right now. I think he got a new cell phone. Damn… I don't know her house number either! Man, I can't keep touch with her when she's gonna leave high school. What kind of friend am I?

Sasuke just came back- and why is he carrying two servings of dinner? Is he eating with me? No way that's gonna happen. Right? RIGHT?!

"You're eating with me?" I say, a bit dumbfounded.

"Hn." Was his response.

"Why?"

"You might be lonely."

"Lonely? What do you think-"

He. Just. Shoved. Food. In. My. Mouth. Why does he do all of this to me anyway?

"Geez…" I mumble.

"Deal with it." He says to me.

Like I have anything else to do with my life. This could get worse.

**Later…**

Bad thing Hinata called to check up on me. I had to tell her EVERYTHING. And I mean it. **EVERYTHING**. She had to get to uncomfortably close to me. So much to suss out secrets from me. Now he knows I'm temporarily staying at Sasuke's house and- whatever all the stuff I jut did today. I even included Sasuke being nice to me. That is not normal. That is totally out of average. She couldn't believe it either. Who would? Maybe some stuck up obsessed fangirl who would practically listen to any crap or junk about Sasuke. Actually, scratch that; they wouldn't even listen to the crap or junk when they're spacing out. –shrugs- Like I said who would believe it? His brother? Obviously.

I have to get back to school tomorrow and- HOLY (censored (again))!! Where's my school uniform?! Aw crap. This is bad, this is way bad. Where did it go? Did some perverted person get it while- nah that couldn't be? I was in here all day long. Maybe it was when I was changing my clothes when my parents gave me my stuff before I would definitely stay here temporarily. So then… Someone washed it. But who? I gotta tell Sasuke about this. What if I can't find my school uniform by tomorrow? Tsunade-sama has a really strict policy about school uniform… And I still wonder why the two people, who are not to be mentioned, are allowed to wear that hideous green spandex. Even Naruto has a thing for that sick clothing right now…

B-but that's not the pint right now! I need to find my dang uniform!

Eh? Sasuke's here. What's he carrying…?

My uniform!!

I just point and stare at my uniform helplessly. He just stares back and throws my uniform at me.

"My mother found this and washed it. Take care of it next time." He mutters.

"Thanks." I just say blandly.

"Hn."

And now he leaves. I think he's a softie! I don't know. He could be terribly mean inside or be perfectly nice. Haven't I already gone through this subject? –shrugs- I shrug too much. –shrugs- there I go again! –shrugs- Okay, now my body is acting on its on now. –shrugs-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: It's ten o'clock in the evening! I didn't miss the deadline! Yes! He-he. Period held me back. I hate that thing… Reviews are much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

True Feelings

True Feelings

**Disclaimer: Read previous disclaimer.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 4

How did I end up like this? Yeah, sure I had a few days off of school because of my leg but its all better now. I'm back to school. That's the problem. I'm still staying at Sasuke's house until the end of the week. How did I end up in a fancy Uchiha car when I'm not even in the clan?! I can walk on my own you know. –sticks tongue out- Can't believe he made me get in this car. Sheesh. Anyways, it's dead early in the morning! Can't I just go to Hinata's house for a second? I have no fangirl problems. I wonder if I can escape… Maybe I'll just open the door and run out while it's still running. Nah, I'll get hurt again and Sasuke will take me to the hospital again and I'm gonna get told off and chaos will start and AAAAGGGH!!

Why can't I just ask? God… I wish I've thought of that simple thing earlier.

"Hey Sasuke, drop me off at Hinata's house." I say.

"Hn."

"Can't you just stop the car and let me go to Hinata's?"

"Hn."

"Okay I'll just open the door."

I reach for the door handle but he grabs the back of my collar. So what does he say now?

"Stay." He just says blandly.

"Why should I? I don't need to go to school early just because of some dumb brainless fangirls."

"Hn."

"Let go!"

"Hn."

"Hey! Wait a minute. You said if I called you by your name, you would never say 'Hn' to me!"

"Ah."

"Just let me go okay?"

"Why?"

"Because- haven't we already gone through this?! I'll just go when the car stops."

He surprisingly lets go and lets me off. Strange guy. Any who, going to Hinata's house!

**Later…**

"Sakura-chan, tell me exactly what happened." Hinata demands.

"Haven't I already gone through this on the phone?"

Hinata's gone hard. Wow… Apparently she didn't 'believe' what I said earlier on. She thought I was making up stuff cos she thought that I liked Sasuke and she played along. What is up with that conclusion?! I'll just tell her everything when we're on our way to school.

What was I supposed to remember again? Oh yeah! The dance committee… The last dance the seniors are having before they leave. Before Tenten leaves. We need to get her contact details A.S.A.P!! She's leaving school in two weeks man and she's going to a university in… some place that's far away! Speaking of seniors, I'm a senior next year. So is Hinata. And so is the arrogant and demented Uchiha. Huh?! When did I start thinking about that jerk?!

Something's wrong with me alright. Have I fallen for an emo guy like him?! Eh?! What am I talking- Geez! Why should I be talking about him- and there I go again! I should really decide on things properly.

Receiving the usual glares in school. Nothing abnormal. Nothing strange. Thank goodness. Huh? I hear loud voices in the music room. No-one should be there at this hour. I'll just coincidently say that I didn't eavesdrop and I just left my pencil case in the class. Oh wait, there's another door leading in the supply closet which leads to the music room. I'll hear them there.

La la la la la la la la la. Oooohh… It's Shikamaru and Ino. He-he. I wanna hear this conversation.

"You cheated on me!!" Ino shouts.

"I never went out with you anyway." Shikamaru lazily replies.

"You went out with the eyeliner boy's sister!"

"Huh?"

Oooooh! She called Gaara eyeliner boy. I swear it isn't eyeliner. It's probably just normal. Right?

"Temari?" Shikamaru continues.

"Yeah!"

"Well I don't like you anyway."

"What!?"

Okay, I'll go now… This could get pretty ugly. But the news is that Ino got dumped by Shikamaru. They went out but I think Shikamaru thinks that he didn't want to go out with her. She asked and the guys said yes but he would usually refuse. Okay, this is girl talk. I need to stay out of this for a while.

Back into class. Ho-hum. Nobody suspects a thing about me staying over Sasuke's house for a little while. Oh my god... Kakashi-sensei is early! Hey! It's Ama-chan! Isn't she supposed to be in school?

"Ah, Sakura. Your parents would like you to go home early for something." Kakashi-sensei informs.

Something? So they got Ama-chan to get me because they don't want to see me? Smooth move. NOT! What am I talking about? –shrugs- I'll get my stuff then. The stuff I brought to the Uchiha mansion is with me so no need to worry about going there. Huh? Ama-chan is plain today. Don't tell me mother and Otou-san taught her to hate me.

We just stand outside for mother to pick us up from the car park. Ama-chan just says soothing. Maybe she's not plain. Maybe she's just sad. I crouch down to her size try to see her face but her face is covered by her hair.

"Ama-chan, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing…" She replies in a kind of irritated tone.

I think I should leave for a while… she gets moody sometimes when she doesn't get her space and that stuff. She's either moody or depressed or disappointed in something. Okay, give her some space or she'll throw a tantrum and hate me for the remaining of her short beloved life.

Here comes the car. Dammit. I don't want to go back home. I wanna run away. But I still can't. Maybe I should get a summer job… Why do I need to go home early anyway? Is it because they're having an extra long chat with me saying that I'm the worst daughter they've ever had and tell me to go away? Or is it some kind of stupid apology? What I'm sure is that it's gonna make me cry.

This is my plan: Get a job that makes me work everyday so I can't do all the chores in the house plus it has more pay; when I'm a senior, get a dorm in the school and stay there and pay for my own bills thus not seeing my family ever again. Good plan. I'm sticking with it. Now all I need to think about next is the dance committee thing.

The senior's dance is a few days which is not much since its Tuesday today and Friday is in a few days. I have to get a band to perform or else the whole thing's cancelled. Alright. Write everything down in my head. Note that I need to help Tenten pick out a dress for the dance to go with Neji. Okay. Next thing is to worry about the chat. Okay!

**That night…**

Gosh… The chat really went bad. I did end up crying in the end. It was just some more bad news. Ama-chan- I mean Amaterasu's disease got worse and she might die this year. It was that stinking trip she had to go at school with included tons of physical stuff. I know it! I swear that was the cause! Well I can't argue now. I'm planning to hit the road in a month or two. And what's really worse is that I've gone very distant with Ama… I'll just drop of the 'chan' since Amaterasu is too long. Haruno Amaterasu. Haruno Ama. The short one sounds better.

From now on, I live as an independent; not really an older sister or a proper daughter of some sort. My parents hate me, so do my siblings. I only have one close friend since Tenten is leaving real soon. Got a weirdo who likes me plus I'm thinking of running away. Does all of that make sense? Hmmm… -grabs dictionary- Eh? When did I get this? –shrugs and puts dictionary back- So now what do I do next? I've had the private talk and just now, school ended- SCHOOL JUST ENDED!! Shoot! I need to prepare the dance!!

Miraculously, I made it just in time. I can't believe I'm stuck with the lazy bitches around here. God. I'll do all the work when the dance comes in a few days. Ho hums. Hey, why is Sasuke here? And all his son of a god gang? Even Naruto is with him. I wonder why Sasuke and Naruto ever became close friends…

Sasuke is all emo and obnoxious and Naruto is hyper, happy and a total moron. They're practically complete opposites. Weird. Blame the time they first met when they were in kindergarten. Pre-school? Whatever. Naruto said something completely idiotic to Sasuke and somehow they became friends. Along with Shikamaru and Neji and them lot. Speaking of them, when did they all become friends? Hmmm… All a blank. Got nothing. –shrugs-

I feel lazy today. I don't feel like doing some kind of preparations for some dance. Well I'd do it for Tenten of course. No-ones helping out and I'm barely done with things. –sigh- Great. Idiot Naruto is trying to close a window. He's so stupid that he can't even close on stupid window. Why are they here anyways? I'll just go up to them and say "Get your asses out of here unless you wanna help" Oops… Apparently, I said all aloud. They just stare at me dumbfounded. Hello? If you're all humans, do something!

"I'll help then." Sasuke sighs, walking off to a box.

What? I cannot believe this is happening. Uchiha Sasuke doing community service? Well not really community service but school service. He must be joking right? Right?! RIGHT?! He isn't joking at all. He is helping out. All the guys are just looking at him stupidly probably thinking what the hell he's doing. Me too… Now Naruto helps and they stare at him too. Well it's my turn now and I don't care if I get stared cos it's my job anyways. Go ahead and stand there like flies, just don't stare at people! It's disturbing.

Now that I mention this topic, I feel sorry for Sasuke since he's always stalked by girls. What if there's one stalking right now? What if he started picking his nose or scratching his but? Okay, now that image is really disturbing. Girls watching your every move; every single day. They might be even more freaks enough to go by his mansion and watch the lights go on and off. Now that's creepy. Creepier than Naruto getting a demented tantrum on Halloween. But that's a different subject now. He starts ranting about ramen and always staring at a wall and sometimes touching it. That's weird, not creepy though. Everything I think about is different. Weird isn't it? Now it's back to the subject where weird is weird. I wish I wouldn't go in circles all the day long.

The guys are still standing there and I'm still surprised that they haven't done anything at all other than standing and staring. I think I should literally kick their ass. I've always wanted to do that. He-he… Kicking ass isn't really literally kicking someone's ass but just beating them up. Then why do we kick ass when we don't literally kick ass when we're just fighting? I think that made sense. I think all this makes no utter sense at all. Guys are no utter sense at all. They do nothing then are active, then do nothing. Just like this animal in the zoo. I think it was a sloth… I don't really know. I forgot about it. That was ages ago anyways. Ages go when Neji first tried curry and he had to go to hospital because he fainted. That was funny. Naruto was thinking of doing 'it' to Neji when he was unconscious on the floor. –shudders-

Huh? Where am I again? Oh yeah, trying to get a band to perform in the dance. If I could only find one… I know! I'm gonna hold an audition for bands to perform in the dance! Good idea me. I know I'm always smart. He-he. But now I have to make up a poster and arrange everything. Maybe it was a bad idea after all. The dance is only a few days away. Where can I get a band?!

"Yo Neji! Aren't you late for your guitar practice?" Naruto shouts suddenly.

"What do you mean? That was ages ago idiot!" Neji says irritably.

"Would you guys just shut up?" Sasuke scolds.

"Why should I?" Naruto whines.

"Because you should." Shikamaru simply replies.

"Can all of you shut up for a second? I need to find a band to perform in the dance in the next few days." I interrupt.

I actually said it. I was planning to say it but then I thought everyone would stare at me just like they're doing right now. I examine everyone's faces. It looks like they're gonna laugh.

"If you feel you should say something then say something or else I'll just have to go out and look." I mutter.

"We can perform" Shikamaru tells me.

"Huh?" I just answer.

"We used to be a band in middle school but performing was too troublesome because of the damn fangirls." Shikamaru carries on.

"Yeah. I would be doing the drums, teme would be the lead singer, Neji would be doing the electric guitar and Shikamaru would be doing the base." Naruto adds.

"Really?" I reassure slowly.

Sasuke nods. I think that was an honest nod. Alright then. You're hired. Who cares if you're bad at performing? Tons of girls who aren't allowed to be in the dance should come flooding in here. They don't care about the music; they just care about boys and make up and not worrying if they got an F on a test. They're pretty dumb alright. I asked Ino once what one plus one was. The easiest math question on earth. She says it's seventeen. All she can think about is her age right now. She's one of the sae fangirls out there. when did the topic change to fangirls? I seriously need to write a diary or a blog.

All that needs to be done is the food. Since millions of brainless fangirls are coming, I need provisions. But who will make them? I guess it's okay to ask Hinata. She's good at cooking and she got trophies from some cooking competitions when she was younger. She cooks fast too. Yep, I'll hire Hinata. Naruto will definitely stuff his face with the food- that means I have to get more staff. Okay.

Walking the dog again. This is a real pain in the ass. Just when I was about to look for a job, my step-mother comes barging through the door sharply barking that I should walk the dog. Well my life is already like this anyways. –shrugs- Maybe I should look out for some posters and see if there's a job wanted in any shops. Hmmm… Nope. Nope… Nope… Nope… There's no jobs wanted round here! Oh yeah, I nearly forgot. College students took all the jobs round here last week. Crap! God… Where am I supposed to find a decent job with a decent pay?!

Huh? How did I get here? I guess I got too angry and stumbled off someplace else. Now all I need to get back… I swear I turned round here and- oh… Maybe over here- no… Did I already see that house? Crap… I'm lost… How the hell am I supposed to get back home?! Geez… Eh? Big house- erm, mansion. Wide space, tons of trees; big gate… Uchiha crest… How do I always get to somewhere that involves this clan?! Bad timing. I hear fangirls nearby. Kamisama! Where is a miracle when I need it?! Oh hey, it's a poster. Umm… Job wanted… Maid… Working in the mansion… Hell no am I taking that job.

Maybe the fangirls are here to take the job. They're coming this way. RUN!!

**Later…**

Somehow –huff- I made it back to the park –huff-. I'm so tired… I just want to look for a good job with a decent pay dammit!! Why can't I just find one!- OOMPH!

What the hell? A poster? Help wanted… Café… Waitress… Will hire anyone with good personality… New café?! Awesome! I'll take that job! At least I won't have to take that job at the Uchiha mansion. Let some other girl take it. I don't care. This pays more anyways. Cool!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: Sorry for a day's late update! I was so busy this week. I didn't have a chance to type that much. Reviews are much appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

True Feelings

True Feelings

**Disclaimer: I'm just a really random girl who writes fanfictions and acts crazy. I do not own this anime.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 5**

-Huff- How long have I been taking this job? –Huff- I am so tired. –Huff- wait a minute, I love this job! What the hell am I doing? No seriously. What **am **I doing? –Shrugs- Who knows; I'm just standing at the counter with other staff around me who is practically doing the same. They're all from my school and yes, they are girls. They're all in my year. Weird… Well except for Sumi-chan. She's a year younger. Hmmm… What is this familiar voice? It's getting louder. And louder. Oh god… It's loudmouth Naruto's voice. Isn't it obvious?

In a few minutes, he's arrived. Does his voice ever get worn out? Anyway, why is he here?

"Hey teme! Over here!" Naruto calls out from behind him.

Oh (Censored)… There's only one person that Naruto calls 'teme'… Crap! Now I'll have to duck behind the counter- GAAH!! I'm… hopefully still… living from… the screams… Huh? WHAT?! Everyone just left their posts! Except for Sumi-chan. She already has a boyfriend. I know she would never cheat on him. He's nice too. I know why she picked him- hey! This isn't the main thing right now! I storm over to the crowd and push myself to the middle.

"Hey, would you mind moving your dumb body over somewhere else? You're blocking the entrance dumbass." I just naturally say with my natural telling off voice.

"You work here?" Sasuke replies.

"Duh? What do you think? I've been working here since god knows what. Now move."

"Hn."

Now girls scream or squeal when hearing his dumb stupid catchphrase. I walk back to Sumi-chan and she seems to be smirking or grinning. I just look at her in a confusing way.

"What up with you?" I ask.

"I know you like him." She giggles.

"What?! No way! Never in a million years!" I half shout. My face feels as if it's burning up. Uh-oh…

"Tell the truth Sakura-sempai." She begs; somehow ending up on her knees and putting her hands together.

"I-I am." I stall.

"You're blushing."

"What?!"

I try to hide my cheeks whatsoever. She just laughs. BUSTED…

"You're too obvious Sakura-sempai." Sumi cracks.

I just sigh and lean on the counter; wishing no-one would order something right now since I was so frustrated. Sumi pats my back and leaps up and sits on the counter. She reaches into her pocket from her apron and gives me a pink lollipop.

"Cheer up. I've been like that before." Sumi tells me.

I accept the lollipop and start to suck on it. I wonder how much lollipops she's got stashed in there? Sumi gives random people lollipops to cheer us up when we're down. It's simply a good tactic to avoid any tantrums.

"Our shift is nearly over anyway. Let's go round my house and cheer you up." She smiles.

I smile back. She is so goddamn nice! Even though she's gone through rougher times than I have. When she was four her parents deserted her. By the time she five and in a good orphanage, it was reported that her dad had killed her mother and committed suicide to end everything. They were getting divorced but killing each other was stupid enough than deserting your daughter. When she was nine, she was finally out of the orphanage and now lives with her new mother. At least she's nice. Her husband died some years ago and she has a six year-old son. She's so cute too! Sumi-chan's family is so nice…

Anyways, end of introduction of her. Now all I have to do is pack up and go! My shift is finally over! Eeeep! The boss is here. I pretend I load some sweets into the candy box. The boss looks at me and I just look up. Why am I scared of the boss anyway? She's nice. Well that's because she takes care of everyone's pay and we have to keep her satisfied to get a good raise.

"Nee Haruno-san, can you go over to that table over there and see if they would like to have their dishes cleared up." The boss (Kiyoshima Aoi but everyone just calls her Aoi instead of 'boss' or 'Kiyoshima-san') tells me.

But that's Sasuke's table… Damn! She has to see if I go to their table and once I've started to talk to the guys, she'll go back into her office. Crap! I just nod in reply and walk over to the guy's table hold a tray nervously in my hand. Dammit! Why couldn't have some other girl done this job? They'd be more willing to this than me. Huh?! I'm already at their table! Okay, plain face. Deep breath. Okay, I'm ready.

"D-do you want your dishes cleared up?" I say but it totally gives it away that I'm ordered to do this.

Sasuke's already smirking! Smirking I tell you! SMIRKING!! I bet Aoi has already gone back to her office. I guess so because I can half see Sumi doing weird actions at me.

"Do you want it cleared or not?" I snap.

"Well aren't you a bit stingy." Sasuke smirks.

"Hey teme, what are you thinking?" Naruto demands, nudging at his arm.

"Do whatever you want okay? I don't care if you tell the boss. Go ahead and ruin my life more." I straight forwardly say.

That speech got to him. His smirk fades and back to his emotionless face.

"Hn." He responds.

"Whatever." I mutter, taking the dishes and strutting away.

Sumi seems a bit disappointed when I come back. She moans as we go into the kitchen and go and dress up.

"Sakura-sempai! Why did you argue with him? I thought you liked him?" She groans.

"Look, I don't know how I liked him. Not because of his looks and I'm definitely telling the truth. He is a stuck up fat jerk at most times but when I'm around with him and we're alone, he acts all nice and soft. He has a weird personality change. And did I mention that he's fat and obnoxious?" I answer.

"…no comment."

"You're the one who asked."

"So you hate him?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Who knows?"

"Then what are you trying to make me do?"

"Who knows?"

"Then- whatever."

"This isn't supposed to be right. I'm supposed to annoy you until you spill everything. That did not go according to plan."

"That's what you were trying to make me do?"

"Let's go!"

"Huh?"

-- -- -- -- -- --

Back to school the next day. Blah blah blah. Everyone's talking as usual and I'm going through the hallway and- whoa, whoa, whoa. What's this? OMFG!! I almost forgot about the dance! Gotta run, gotta run! Come on, just need to turn the corner- AAAAAAHHHHH!!

Damn! I bumped into someone and now my books are on the floor and so am I! Snap! I need to clear up! How did the word 'sorry' slip out of my mouth without me knowing? It's probably my force of habit –shrugs-. Who did I bump into anyway? Just look up a bit and see without letting them know I'm looking. WHAT?! How do I always end up bumping into Sasuke?

"You okay?" He asks me.

I'm speechless. He just said something nice in **school** for once. TO ME!! What the hell?!

"Who are you and what have you done to Uchiha Sasuke?!" I instantly spit out.

"I'm me." He replies.

"Then why did you just say something nice- and oh my god I need to hurry up!" I scream at the end, quickly snatching my books.

I stand up and run into the hall.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Okay… I feel like I'm being watched. It feels awkward. I swear no-one's in the hall besides me. But who else is in the room? I'm too scared to take my eyes off this box. I'll just sort this box out until they talk. And- AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!

Who the hell just tapped on my shoulder?! I instantly spin round and I see Sasuke.

"Did I scare you?" He questions.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" I demand; my breath short.

"Aren't I supposed to me here helping out?"

"Then why didn't you come here ages ago?"

"Fangirl attacks."

"But you just right down the hall when I was coming here."

"You bumped into me. That was the fangirl attack."

"I'm no fangirl!"

"Not that. After you went. I couldn't get out of the crowd round me that was arguing to talk to me."

"Whatever just help out."

"Hn."

"Take this box over there."

"Hn."

"Stop saying 'Hn' or I'll stop calling you Sasuke."

"Ah."

"Stop with the irritating noises."

"No."

"Give me a sentence that doesn't have one word or sound in it."

"No way."

"Whatever."

"Ah."

"Where is the rest anyway?"

"…"

Silence… Wow…. Those other idiots can't be bothered to help out on free period. Damn those air-headed guys. They're performing in this room! They'll have to help me decorate! So they want to perform in a pink room with pink decoration and pink banners shaped like kittens. Suckers… they don't know what'll hit 'em.

I laugh out loud accidentally. But who cares.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Tomorrow night until the school dance. So excited! And depressed. There's still graduation. I wanna be there for Tenten! Hell yeah!! Anyways, I have to help her pick out an outfit. Oh joy. What time is it anyway? Six o'clock in the evening. I'll help Tenten shop in the next consecutive hour. I just need to call her and arrange it with Hinata and things will go smoothly- what was that noise? Just ignore it. But was the sound a door? Does that mean Otou-san came home early again? Without warning, I climb out of my bed and creep to the door.

I silently open it and saunter out to the banister. I look down, and try not to let them notice any pink hair above them. It sounds like Mother and Otou-san are quarrelling. It's about Ama… What wrong with her now?! Oh my god…

"Did the doctor really say that?!" Otou-san repeats.

"He did! Amaterasu has no chance in surviving! We can't do anything to help her!" My stepmother answers again.

"There has to be another way! I'm going to find a doctor who can help us!"

"We've tried every hospital in Konoha and the fire country! We have to give up!"

"I don't want to! Do you know how much her life is important to her?!"

"I do but she has no chance now!"

"I do not believe this at all! I'm going to go abroad and see if they can find a cure!"

"There's no cure!"

"They must be lying! I need to find a cure! I don't want her to die!"

"She's going to die okay?! She can't live on! There's only a few months left until she dies. Just give up."

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!! I immediately run back to my room quietly and shut the door. I open my window; grab my bag (with my wallet of course) and my phone and climb out onto the ledge. I carefully close the window and jump down on another wide ledge above the living window. I jump off and take a run. Someone could sneak into this house easily without anyone knowing. All I have to do is run over to Hinata's house and its okay- WHOA!

Ouch! Damn rock. I tripped. My face is a bit scratched and I have blood dripping down my knees and a bit on my elbows. I don't have time for this! I need to run before they check my room. And then they'll think I ran away since they can see me from my window than think that I'm still out. Just run, just run, just run.

I'm out of sight at least. I've gone on another street. Where am I again? I took this corner and- I don't remember this. God… I think I ran through the shops and then I got lost in here. Why is this so familiar? This boulevard… These houses… Why is it so familiar? And why can I hear a faint scream of a familiar girl somewhere from my school?

"_Sasuke-kun!!"_ I hear.

Not again… I'm near the Uchiha's mansion again. And there's the crowd. And that slight view of a guy with a hair of a duck's ass. Or chicken. Whichever one of them, it's the same. Did I just see…? Nah, he couldn't have been looking at me just then. You can't see anything through that dense crowd. And the people are dense and thick headed as well. Eh? He did see me, dammit. Whatever; I can't run with pain on my knees.

I turn round and turn the corner. Just keep walking and see if the crowd is actually following me. I keep walking for a few more blocks and I can still hear screaming and the occasional dogs barking telling the girls to shut up. I turn another corner again and they're still following me! Well, Sasuke is but the girls are just following him. As soon as I turn this corner I make a run for it and jump in the trees and keep running straight and I should end up going out into the park. Okay.

I turn the corner and run as son as I'm out of their sight. I can hear the girls screaming even louder saying 'Wait!' I jump into the bush next to me and I tumble down the hill. I forgot this is a down hill. Oh well. Just as expected; the pile of leaves. I land on them and I quickly stand up and begin to run again. The blood is so sticky that the leaves are stuck on my leg! Ah god.

"_Where is he?!"_ I hear faint voices shouting out.

WHAT?! How can he follow me all the way over here without them seeing him jump in the damn bush! And how did I know I jumped in the damn bush?! He's too damn good… Stop cursing and just focus on running!

If I take a right turn, it'll be a long way to the park. But there are some dangers there. Sasuke would probably think that I'm taking the easy route since I'm injured. I'm taking the risk. I remember that there are some thistle bushes if I turn right. I'll take that option just to loose him. Right. Whoa!

I slipped on wet mud! I can hear rustling of leaves and deep breathing nearby. Get up and run! I don't care if I get hurt! I just want him out of my sight! Why does he always want to follow me?! I want to know that answer! He just freaks me out that I instantly run. GAAH! A downhill?! I don't remember a downhill here?! Let me remember…

_**Flashback**_

"_We're coming to get you forehead girl!" Ino pig screams at me from behind._

_I jump into the bush and I slide down the hill; getting mud all over my dress. I frantically stand up as soon as I fall on top of the pile of leaves. I run straight as fast as I can._

"_You got mud all over my skirt forehead girl!" Ino keeps screaming._

_I get so desperate that I slip on the wet mud and roll to my right. I drop down into another downhill. I shift my head left and right. I can see anything but trees to stop myself from going down the steep hill. I finally see my chance; I grab a low branch and I'm saved from the thistle bushes. I sigh of relief._

_I suddenly hear screaming above me. I look behind and I see Ino slipping down the hill and lands into the thistle bushes. I quickly climb up the tree and jump and tree to tree until I get back up again._

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Thistle bushes?!" I shout to myself out loud accidentally.

That gave it away. I snatch a branch nearest to me which was the same branch I was on a long time ago. It became weak and frail so it snapped and I fall into the bushes. I instantly scream. Why did I take this route anyway?! I'm mad enough to go here but this is just madder!

"Sakura, are you okay?!" I hear Sasuke shout.

"Gee, what do you think?" I mutter quietly almost to myself.

I feel arms grab me from behind and I'm lifted from the bushes. He makes me lean against a tree and he checks the damage.

"Why'd you run?" He asks me.

"Because you freak me out." I answer.

He looks up at me with a confused face which makes me freak out more.

"Why'd you run after me?" Now it's my turn to ask.

"Because… I just did." He replied slowly, carrying me up.

I look at him suspiciously. My phone suddenly vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out and answer it.

"Hello?" I say uneasily.

"_Sakura, where are you?! Hinata and I are already in the mall!" _Tenten shouts.

"Well it's not my fault we never arranged the time." I stubbornly reply.

"_Well hurry up! There's this new sale at this awesome shop and you need to come before I buy the wrong thing!"_

I hang up; not wanting to hear anything else that was way beyond girly. Before I knew it, I'm already in front of the Uchiha mansion.

How'd we get here so fast?!" I shout.

I look around.

"And why are you carrying me?!" I continue.

"You need to get treated first." He sternly says to me as the gates open.

Damn him and his stupidly big mind.

-- -- -- --

The next day and now it's the school dance. It took us hours to shop for Tenten's 'perfect' outfit. We had to bed the manager of the mall to let us stay for another hour since it was nearly closing time. We looked at every clothing shop in the mall and we went back to the shop we first looked at and Tenten found her outfit! That was seriously a big rip off. At least she's happy dancing with Neji the- well I can't say something bad to my best friend's boyfriend and my other best friend's cousin. He has to be somehow related to those two.

I can't even hear myself talk with the loud music. There was this really weird guy who was the DJ and he wanted to tell me that some people took over the machine while he was going to the toilet. It took him ages to tell me what was wrong. Naruto ended up thinking he was his 'shouting' buddy. That blockhead. I don't know how Hinata ended up in here. She's not in the dance committee. And she's not a senior either. Maybe she went here because of loudmouth Naruto performing. She's never seen him perform on stage before. And now she never will.

If loudmouth Naruto hurts Hinata, I'll break his arm so he can't play in his next performance. I am way too strict. And I love my strictness! Avril Lavigne's song is up! I'll just enjoy myself until the guys start to play another song. They're taking a break. I can hear fangirls screaming. I never knew some of Sasuke's fangirls were older than him. The guys are dancing now. I never knew Neji could dance. Well duh, he's with Tenten.

I lean on the wall and sigh. A perfect couple… That image will never fit with me. I'm a loser girl. What kind of guy would want to hang out with me? I sigh even more and sink to the wall. I feel someone tap on my shoulder. I turn my head and I see Sasuke.

"What do you want?" I ask pretending not to really care.

"Dance with me." He says.

"What?!" I nearly scream at the top of my lungs.

"Just one chorus."

"You're making em freak out more."

"Come one."

He links his arm with mine and he drags me to the dance floor. Maybe I can enjoy this for just one moment.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: It's my dad's birthday today and my sister is sick. And I rushed to get this chapter done and now I'm missing the picture taking which is good since I hate taking pictures. Reviews are much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

True Feelings

True Feelings

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the awesomest anime I've seen but Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 6

Tenten's gone and now I'm all alone. Sure Hinata's here but she's on vacation. I'm gonna be a senior soon. This is way too fast. It was just the school dance and everything just zoomed past me. Tenten left yesterday and now I'm bored. Hinata left this morning. I have a day off at work. I wonder if I can take an extra shift. I'm so bored! I don't know what to do!

I grab my phone and bag with me and open the window. I climb out and close it again. I'm gonna make another run for it. I'm not grounded but my parents act as if I should stay at home. Well they didn't see me go out through the front door so I think its okay. I run out into the street and wander round for a bit. I eventually get lost like the usual. I guess I'm hopeless this way… Huh? This street is familiar…

Oh god… Not again. Dammit! I'm at the Uchiha street again! Not literally what the street is called but it's where they live. But I am so bored out of hell! I'll just turn around, jump in the bushes like last time and hitch a ride down the hill. Yep. Sound thrilling to me. Let's go-

"Hey Sakura!" A voice loudly calls out to me.

I instantly freeze. Not Sasuke again. Wait, this is my chance. I can out run him. I've already started running. I don't know when. I guess my legs immediately co-operated with my mind. Soon enough I'm nearly at the bushes. If I go there he's gonna think I'm going there since I've already gone there. If I go somewhere else, he thinks that I'm thinking this so he's gonna look somewhere else! DAMMIT! Where should I run to?!

Something from the trees emerges suddenly and pulls me into the forest. It covers my mouth and holds my body tight. I struggle to get free but as soon as I hear Sasuke, I freeze to the bone. I can see him through the leaves, looking for me and trying to decide where I went. The person who grabbed me from before takes me silently at the back of the forest. It wasn't a forest really… It was just some sort of gate to block a way to a garden. I sweat drop at the outcome.

The person lets go of me and settles me down on a bench. I swiftly turn my head and gape.

"TSUNADE-SAMA" I shout; holding up a finger.

"You have very loud footsteps don't you know that Sakura?" She tells me.

The famous doctor lives here? I didn't know. AND I'VE KNOWN HER ALL MY LIFE! She's the one who helped my real mother give birth to me. My mother and she were the best of friends! And she lives here?!

"But why did you take me here…" I half whisper, my voice trailing because of the element of surprise.

"I've been seeing you lately run away from a boy and end up getting caught so I thought I'd help you!" She tells me, grinning.

I look at her outfit: It looks like she was doing some gardening. She's wearing trousers that are folded up to her knees with a muddy shirt and a shady hat. As an addition she has gardening gloves. I flop to the other side of the bench; speechless. Tsunade-sama pats my back real hard and sighs.

"Who is that boy anyway?" Tsunade-sama asks me.

"Uchiha Sasuke." I mumble.

"An Uchiha? Why is he _**chasing**_you and not _**running away**_ from you?"

"Who knows? He's been following me every time I get lost in this damn street."

"Are you getting a fever?"

"No. Just a migraine. An imaginary one. I really want a migraine right now so I can tell I'm getting annoyed."

"That means you like him."

"WHAT?!" I shout, shooting straight up. But half of my scream is muffled by Tsunade-sama's gloves.

"Don't be too loud if you want him to find you." She advises.

"Mmmph…" I curse.

She takes her hand off my mouth. I take a deep sigh.

"Admit you like him because I know you do." Tsunade-sama says.

"And how would you know?" I mutter.

"The reaction you gave away when I said that you liked him and you're face blushing madly is _**really**_ giving it away."

I start to play around with my face but my face feels like it's burning up a lot. I feel Tsunade-sama pat me on the head.

"I may be a doctor but I can be a love doctor at some times." She tells me with a smile.

"Huh…?" I mumble, looking up from my hands.

"Get in my house. I'm gonna help you realise you like him."

Before I knew it I was in her house; getting tested. It was so weird. But eventually in the next few hours, she found out that I absolutely…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

…that I absolutely loved Sasuke.

I DON'T WANNA BELIEVE THIS!! I HATE HIM OKAY! FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!! I'm denying it but she says it's clear. I am so ruined….

-- -- -- -- --

I don't know how I ended up on the streets again. I find myself kicking stone and muttering curses to myself. I look up and find the Uchiha mansion right in front of me. I just give a deep sigh. I don't care anymore. Whatever. Just let it happen to me. Whether I'm happy or not. I keep walked on the sidelines and kick the stupid stone. I get so angry that I kick it a bit harder. It ends up several steps away from me. I glare at it with anger. I run up to it and kick it as hard as I can. It flies to the blue sky where I can't see it.

I keep walking and look down at my feet. I hear a cry of pain and a string of curses. The voice sounded so familiar. I look up and stick to the wall next to me and run along with it. I look at through the gap between the wall and a hedge. It was a tight passageway. I squeeze in it and run to where it leads me. There's a wire fence blocking the exit and it looks like you couldn't climb it. I sigh with frustration and run a hand through my hair. I notice something in the corner of my eye. At the corner of the fence was a hole dug under it. It looked small once again. I took my chances and crawled under it. I stood up and brushed off any dirt on my clothes.

I hear the same voice nearby yet again. Without hesitation I run along the hedge and find myself on a white path. It looked so clean and pure as if it was new. I followed the white path and hid behind a pillar. Why is there fancy stuff around here anyways? I peer in closer and realise that it's a garden complete with a fountain and those benches like a swing. I stare at it in awe but I my eye caught a figure under a shady tree. I run out of the pillar and try to get closer. I jump into a set of bushes and make myself comfortable to spy.

I look through the leaves and see the figure. I widen my eyes and gape. Holy crap. This is Sasuke's garden?! This blimmin' mansion goes out this damn far?! Before I knew it; I was caught.

"Shit…" I cursed quietly, my eyebrows twitching.

I hear a resonant sigh above me.

"Sakura get up." I hear Sasuke.

I stand up, brushing off any leaves stuck on my clothes.

"Come on." He almost smiles, holding out a hand.

I just look at him confused. He gets so impatient that he grabs my hand and takes me inside. I gape at the grand view. Sure I was here before but I forgot everything around here because I wasn't used to it. It's even grander than my house. Way grander than Hinata's and her clan is one of the main ones. Whoa…

I was so busy gazing at everything that I hadn't noticed that he'd taken me to his room again. I try to pull myself to a halt.

"Wa-wait! Where are you taking me?!" I demand.

"You're a century late for asking that." He mutters.

He keeps pulling me towards this door right in front of us. He opens it wide and it turns out to be an opening for the balcony. A HUGE balcony…

"Oh my god…" I mouth.

He drags me to a chair and I sit on it as if I was reading his mind. He leans out the balcony bars and looks out to the view.

"You are so weird you know that?" He tells me.

"HEY!" I shout, shooting up immediately with a fist.

"Why were you at my garden anyway?"

"Because… I kicked a stone and it ended up falling on someone…"

"So it was you…" He mumbled, dropping his head.

I laugh nervously and sit back down. Why does it feel so awkward talking to him? Maybe Tsunade-sama is right… WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?! GGGRRR!! Okay… Maybe I **do** like him. It's really weird. I shift my head so I can see his face a bit. It looks as if he's… blushing…. Am I dreaming?? No I'm not… oh my god, he really is blushing!! I stare open mouthed. It goes on like this for a few minutes or so.

He finally looks up and looks as if he's gonna turn to me. I quickly go back to my usual expression and pretend that I didn't just stare at him hopelessly. He walks up to me and… HE JUST WALKED RIGHT PAST ME!! What is this guy trying to do?! I sweat drop. I'm kinda disappointed. He takes me up here so suddenly and he does nothing! Geez…

He suddenly clears his throat. I wince at the sudden movement. He makes sort of mumbling noises. I raise an eyebrow. I turn my body to him and tilt my head. He clears his throat again. I turn my head to see his face once again. I gape; seeing it burn red. What is he thinking?! My heart starts beating faster. What is he doing? My heart is racing now. I feel it pound throughout my whole body.

"Ummm… Sakura…?" He stutters.

I open my mouth wide. WHAT THE HELL!! HE IS STUTTERING PEOPLE!! **STUTTERING!** What has gone over him?! I need to know these questions! I get so over eager that I feel my face burning up too. I try to catch a glimpse of my reflection against the shiny marble floor. My face is completely red! What's happening?!

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"C-can we… nevermind…" I murmur.

'**What was that all about? Just ask her out already!'**

'_It's too sudden for her! I can't do it!'_

'**Oh yes you can. Just build it up and then ask her out next time. She looks kinda disappointed.'**

I turn my head and catch Sakura looking a bit glum with her face a bit bright pink. I fix my head back to the sky.

'**Just ask for like a walk. It would really cheer her up and then you can ask. It won't hurt right?'**

'_Fine…'_

**Sakura's P.O.V**

That was RIDICULOUS! He gets me all over excited for nothing! WHAT THE HEEEEEEEELL?! Although I still find myself breathing fast…

"Actually can we take a walk?" He suddenly asks.

NANI?! Huh? Wha? What did he just say? He looks kinda embarrassed. I'm kinda shocked. I imagine Tsunade-sama in a cloud above me.

'_Say yes Sakura!!'_ I imagine her yelling to me.

That's even a weirder encouragement. Some how the word 'sure' slipped out of my lips. I did really want to go on a walk with him. I tilt my head and see his face looking kinda relieved. I can still feel my face burning up but under it I can feel that I'm smiling.

-- -- -- -- -- --

We've been walking in the garden for hours. Probably because we're taking a whole tour around his garden. Trust me; this place is **HUGE**. I'm childish so I might run up to something and shout 'COOL!!' I've tried to restrain myself from doing that for the past three hours just not to ruin a good moment. Sasuke hasn't said much. Whenever I've tried talking to him or ask him a question all he'd reply is 'Hn.' or just say nothing. I've also been finding him blush a lot. Wait a minute… I can't believe I'm thinking this but… Does he actually like me? Nah! He couldn't. Could he…?

The sun is starting to set now. The only light provided is the glow coming off from it and a few lanterns lit up. I'm starting to get a feeling that he actually likes me. I start to act normally like I do all the time. I start to run up to things and start yelling 'COOL!!' and this time Sasuke starts to respond to me suddenly. He's starting to smile often now which makes me freak out a bit. But I play along and act as if I'm not too freaked out.

Eventually everything's dark. Except the lights from lanterns and bulbs are illuminating everything. We finally finish going on a tour around the garden. I say it took us about 4 hours do walk slowly around here. We take a break on a bench and relax. I look up at the sky and frown. I can't see many stars out here. All this blazing lights are making it disappear.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asks me.

"I can't see a lot of stars out here…" I mutter.

"Come with me." He says, clutching my arm.

He starts to lead me to another place. We pass through a lot of bushes and narrow spaces. The atmosphere starts to feel dark. I can hear crickets and I can see a couple fireflies come by often. The place suddenly gets dark but the fireflies let us see our way. We finally end up at a place… a really beautiful place. I got a lot of things to describe so I'll just point out the main things: There's a pavilion, a bench, a telescope (wth?) and everything's surrounded with wild flowers that I've never seen. I can recognize a Hibiscus though. We sit down on a bench and I look up at the sky.

"Wow…" I gape, watching millions of stars.

I can feel Sasuke smirking because it's his nature to smirk at this time. We sit still for a few moments until Sasuke looks down. I don't try to notice him at all and just keep looking up at the sky. He seems to be thinking about something; but what? I see him take a deep breath and swallow hard. He then looks up; his face looking a bit red. I still look up at the sky and wait for what he's gonna say.

"S-Sakura, I have something to tell you…" Sasuke begins.

I gulp; hoping for the outcome of this to be good. I slightly blush but I don't know why. I grip my fingers harder and take slow deep breaths.

"This might sound weird to you but…" He continues.

My vision goes all blurry and shaky. All I can see is a dark background and faint lights. My neck starts to ache from staring up too long. I give them a break and lower my head so I can see my feet.

"I really like you…"

OMFG!! WTH?! WHAT THE HELL DID HE JUST SAY?! OMG!! I feel my mouth opening wide. I'm totally speechless. My voice is lost in a trance, thinking this is all a dream. I can hear a faint voice ringing in my head.

_Someone likes me…?_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

I get back to my house shortly after that. I creep up to my window ledge and climb it. I open the window and I fall into my bedroom. I close it after that. For now I feel that there's no emotion running through me. I feel blank; probably because of shock. The deal I made with him. The things I did to him. I try to calm my mind down to try and remember what I just did. I pass dinner with my family since I remember I surprisingly had a quick dinner with the Uchiha's and I seem I don't quite remember why. Instead I take a long hot bath and rummage through my memories. I quickly dry my hair and get into my pyjamas. I jump into bed and bury my face in my pillows.

At last! I finally remembered everything! I squeal of excitement and kick my legs wildly. I turn on my back and look up. Tomorrow's gonna be the first day being Sasuke's girlfriend! I think about it too much and I bury my head in the pillow and scream instead of squeal. Being a teen sure can rock. This has probably been a really good day in my entire life. I lie on my back and start hugging another pillow tightly and squeal quietly.

I finally calm down and rest my muscles. What should I be doing tomorrow…? Oh yeah, I have to visit Okaa-san's grave. Every fortnight I visit my Okaa-san's grave. Otou-san doesn't let me go to Okaa-san's grave a lot since it's far away. Sasuke can drive right? I still can't. Otou-san says he doesn't want me to drive yet. Not until I'm like a senior which is gonna be soon! I am so happy. I even got a good raise and I'm prepared to leave home if I have to! Today has been so great! It's so great that I can't get myself to sleep. Damn… Just sleep dammit! Whatever…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: I made Sakura at least have a good day. Her life has been pretty rough lately. But I'm afraid I'm gonna make it worse. GOMEN SAKURA-CHAN!! Reviews are much appreciated!**

P.S: I'll be changing my username to **xo-stars-xo** by the time i update the next chapter just to let you know!


	7. Chapter 7

True Feelings

True Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto o the manga. Ask Kishimoto Masashi, maybe he knows.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 7

I'm a senior now!! Hooray!! But the only thing that sucks is that Otou-san won't let me get a dorm. I can runaway from home now but I don't want to. Not unless there's a really big unsettled fight or something terrible happened. I'm saving the money up so I'll have to restrain myself from buying manga for a while. Oh wait, I'm in class, I have to pay attention. But this is just one of Gai-sensei's dumb lectures. I can't believe he gave every senior in the school a lecture about 'youth' on the first day back to school!! Sometimes I think how the principal deals with this. How did Gai-sensei ever get hired anyway? That is just one weird question. And how did he get a qualification to teach? Who knows? All I know is that Hinata is still with me but she's dating Naruto-baka who's half asleep now. Seriously- maybe I should stop using that word quite a lot.

Who cares? At least I'm with Sasuke now. Whoa, was that the fangirl side of me? -shrugs- oh well. Yay! At last! This dumb lecture is over! And so is first period. Nothing can stop me now! Time for next period! Muhahaha- GAH!! Dammit, I was so over excited that I bumped into someone. Better apologise. I quickly sit up and help gather up my books and then help the person clean up her bag. It's obvious I bumped into a girl since there's make-up. I reach the mirror to clear it up but somebody slaps my hand away. I instantly look and find a new face whose face is quite angry.

"Better not touch my golden stuff with your filthy hands, whore." She snarls.

Oh no she did not just call me whore. I open my mouth to tell her that she is a spoilt bitch but my mouth gets covered before I speak. I then get lifted up and some of my heavy books are carried for me.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Sasuke asks me, looking if I've injured myself.

"Why'd you go for a filthy slut like her?" The girl tells him.

"Oi!" I shout.

"Just leave her alone okay?" Sasuke just informs her. "You're new so you should go to the principle's office."

"Already did. I go to school here now as a senior." The girl gets up, brushing any dirt on her designer clothes.

"Come on Sakura, let's get to class." Sasuke whispers in my ear while pushing me.

"You can come and talk to me anytime Sasuke-kun." The girl tells me as she struts away.

"How many fangirls **do** you have?" I ask while we walk to class.

"It's just some bitch who knows me and I don't." Sasuke replies.

We finally get to out class and as if on cue, the bell rings. I sit at the table in front of Sasuke while Hinata sits with me. Sasuke's sitting with loudmouth Naruto so I have ear plugs in my desk whenever I need it. I got a spare one if Hinata needs one too. What's the only strange thing that we somehow get Kakashi-sensei again this year? We've had him since he very beginning! And our teachers never changed! That is just weird.

"Settle down class, I have a special announce-" Kakashi-sensei begins but loudmouth Naruto starts.

"Kakashi-sensei again?!" Naruto rants, even pointing a finger at him.

"Yes I know Naruto, now as I was saying-"

"We probably have the same teachers as usual, do we?"

"Say any more and we'll have to send you to detention and one week of garbage duty."

Everyone in the classroom giggles and Naruto finally shuts his mouth.

"Right, back to business; we have a new student joining us today. I know you are all now seniors and have known each other for quite a long time now but let's just squeeze in one more person in our group." Kakashi announces, giving a signal for the new student to come in.

I gape as I see the person who comes right through the door. It's that bitch who called me whore in the hallway! She's our- what? Oh god…

"Everyone, this is Watanabe Karin, please treat her nicely." Kakashi says.

"Pleasure to meet you." The whole class blandly choruses.

Too bad I'm part f the class but I just say it as if I don't mean it. I could even hear Sasuke say it even more blandly than the whole class. I guess everyone doesn't want a new student breaking into our lives.

"Nice to meet you all…" Karin spits reluctantly.

"You can go and sit in that empty seat in that middle row over there." Kakashi assists.

Karin struts her way to her seat, even flashing winks at the guys and when she sits down, she folds her legs. I can already recognise her type: a slut, prep, a total obsessed fangirl, a dipshit and an airhead. Sure all those bad things are sort of swear words but she's in that category right? Whatever; gotta pay attention to the lesson now. I wanna get good grades for some reason. He-he…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

It's like the last period now and it's still raining. How am I supposed to get home in this kind of weather? Otou-san said that him and mother are going to take Ama to a really far away hospital since they said that they would try it out to see if they had better facilities there than the local hospital. They don't want to pay big money. Sheesh. It's for the sake of saving someone important to you. You have to give all you have to risk it! Man, I sound like Okaa-san.

I'm done with my assignment now. I can't be bothered to give it in since no-one is yet. Even Sasuke is done. Weird thing is that I'm sitting next to him. We were jut put into random pairs that consists of a girl and a boy; both in different gender. Eh? How did I get to talk to smart? Maybe I should stop studying at the library at my spare school time… I am so bored! I'm just passing notes to Sasuke saying how bored I am. Isn't there any excitement? Adventure?? Mystery??

Suddenly someone knocks on the door and it flies open. I blink twice catching a sight of Anko the school's secretary.

"What is it?" Kakashi-sensei asks.

"Sakura needs to pack up and come with her father immediately." Anko informs, shooting a look straight at me.

As soon as I hear her say that I start to close my book and put my pencil in my pencil case. I pass a note to Sasuke and tell him about talking to him later when I get home and Ama going to a new hospital before I leave. I come out of my seat and walk through the door. Man this is so sudden. What's happening?

I stuff my free hand in my pocket and feel for my cell phone. I finally see Otou-san at the main hall and I'm free to go. I come up to me and he looks really serious and sad. A mixture of emotions really.

"We have to hurry to Ama's hospital so we're bringing the whole family encase something terrible happens." He quickly fills me in and grabs my arm to take me to the car.

I fumble for words but it seems I can't say a word or a sound. My mouth is dry of shock pretty much. I sit in the car and wait for the car to start. I get my seatbelt and the car already starts running. As soon as I'm done with that safety, I stuff my hand in my pocket and nervously grip my cell phone. What's going to happen? I thought Ama had no chance at the end of the year. How could her health fallen so quickly?

Unfortunately, all I have to do is wait. I'm so scared. I just need to cry at this moment but the area doesn't seem so appropriate. I want to hear Sasuke's voice calming me down at least. I wonder how things will end up. So many things rush through my head that it makes my head light. I lean my head on the window and close my eyes.

**Later…**

Huh? What's going on now? The car's slowing down. I think we're at the hospital now. I check the time and it's nearly six in the evening. It's already that time? God that's a long journey. Otou-san tells me to get out of the car and just follow him. I do what I'm told to do. I get out of the car and trail him. I'm still gripping tightly onto my cell phone.

I have to wait for hours now! This is so boring waiting. I don't even know what's going on! Would someone at least tell me what's going on?! Geez… And I still can't call anyone on the phone. Hinata should be getting impatient since I haven't called her in ages. Gah!! I'm bored out of hell! If someone told me everything then I wouldn't be bored!

I shift my body on the bench, bored. I look up at the little window on the door. Ama's in there and it sounds like something big is happening. Well it is a big door and there are lights above the door that I'm too scared to read. I just need to know what's going on. Why is Ama in that room? Why can't I call anyone and more importantly, why am I here?! Just thinking all about that is totally messed up. I lie on my shoulder and put my feet up and get another sleep.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Aww man… it looks like I kinda slept a bit too long now. I check the time and it's already like ten in the evening. Good thing there's no school tomorrow and perfect timing; it's Saturday tomorrow. I sit up and rub my eyes. I look up and the red lights are still on. I wait there for a few minutes and play on my phone for a while.

I stop until it feels like its been an hour. I look up at the clock and its only half past. I sigh and start fiddling with my clothes, still thinking about what's going on. And well about an hour, I hear some kind of clicking sound. I look up and see that the red light is off. The big doors open and a bunch of disappointed nurses and doctors come out. I start to panic and get anxious. What the hell just happened? I just need to know about these things okay? Someone just please tell me!! I can hear myself breathe really loudly now as Hanako comes out kind of with a frown and a smirk followed by the little brother. I cut my breath as soon as I see mother, her eyes red. She turns her head at me and sees me in this state. She sighs and forcefully snatches my arms and drags me into the room.

Why am I being treated like this? I just want to know what's happening! The whole room is dark and there's only one light shining on a bed. My heart starts racing as soon as I start to jump into a conclusion. Mother pushes me down on the floor beside Otou-san who's sitting in the chair beside the bed. He's crying and looks half angry. I scan the bed and see an arm sling down the side. It's Ama's hand; it's motionless and still. I stop breathing as soon as I realise it. She's dead.

I clasp my hand on my mouth; horrified. My ye start to sting and I start to cry heavily. What the hell?! She wasn't supposed to die yet dammit! Why couldn't it have been one more stupid year?! Just one more stupid year! Why did all of this happen? They said until the end of the year. That was what they said last week!! They didn't say she has a week to live. DAMMIT! I just can't take this…

Suddenly, my collar gets pulled up. Mother is shaking me violently, shouting mean words at me.

"Look at what you've done?! She should have survived until the end of the year! She's died earlier because of you!" She barks.

I feel the urge to stand up against her. I pry off her hand off of my collar and spill out more tears.

"Me?! How could I have done it?! I was barely near her ever since you found out that she has a disease!" I shout back angrily.

This is it. This is finally the time. I'm going to say this once and for all.

"This family had been strange ever since Okaa-san died. What happened to all the support? What happened to the word 'family'?" I yell.

Time slowed down for me. I fell down on the floor and touched the burning sensation on my cheek. I look up to see Otou-san with his hand raised. He's never hit me that hard before.

"Nothing's been strange ever since your mother died. Just forget about her she's dead now!" Otou-san shouts.

I stand right back up and take a deep breath.

"So now what? You'll just forget about every important person to you when they die? You're going to forget Ama?" I ask. My tears hold me off for a few moments until I can speak again.

"I've had enough with this. And I bet you've had enough of this too. And I know that you'll forget me when I leave right now." I turn and head for the door. But before I could totally disappear, I decided to give them one more thing.

"I hate this family and everyone in it. I bet you didn't even care about Ama and me because you had your new 'family'. Well enjoy it 'cause I'm not gonna be here anymore." I say in a low tone.

I walk out and I can hear running. I start running too. Otou-san and mother is running after me. I don't want to be their free servant anymore. I want to be free. But all that is still making me cry. My throat is aching and so are my legs from all that shaking. I run out of the hospital and into the street. It's still raining unfortunately. I feel like I've lost them so I slow down and walk.

Good thing I brought everything I need to escape that hell. I have all the stuff to runaway now since I always carry them with me everywhere encase of an emergency like this one. I have my cell phone and the charger (I carry a little bag with me for that), my wallet and a picture of my real Okaa-san with me and Ama encase I get sad of some sort. I pull out my cell phone and dial Sasuke's number as fast as I can. What the hell am I thinking? I have him on speed dial. Oh well. At least when I call Hinata she won't have to be so cranky waking up late at night. Finally, someone picks up the phone.

'_Sakura, is that you? Where are you right now? Why didn't you call?'_ Sasuke's asks immediately.

"Slow down, I'm running away now and I just need a ride." I say but I sound depressed since I'm still crying.

"_Where are you now?"_

"The hospital I told you about."

"_Good thing I was on my way there a couple of hours ago."_

"Wha-what?"

"_I got worried so I figured you were at the hospital."_

"Worry-wart."

"_I'm almost there anyway."_

"Well good 'cause I think I lost them- SHIT!"

I realise that they're following me several miles away in the car. I start to run as fast as I can.

"_Sakura, what's wrong?"_

"Dammit! They followed me! I'll call you back; I might end up in the forest. See ya!"

"_But wait-"_ I hang up and stuff my phone back in my pocket and run faster.

Dammit! I should have known they were following me in the car! Stupid, stupid, stupid!! Anyways, I can't let them see me right now. Aha! A roundabout! Somehow late at night, there are still lots of cars travelling round. I quickly cross the road it's clear and make another run. Looks like they got held back. When they can't see me, I jump into a bush with other bushes and hedges around it. I try to hide any of my pink hair and silently watch them pass by really fast. As soon as they turn the corner I jump out and run across another road when no cars are going by.

There should be a forest path somewhere… Aha! Found it! Now all I have to do is run as fast as I can. Good thing I slept but all my energy is gone now. I lean on the tree and rest. They'll never find me. They'll think I've moved to a different school so they'll never find me! I'm free at last! I wipe my tears and sweat and call Sasuke again.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

It's already midnight now. I've stayed here for ages but I'm still worn out. I just thought over on what I've just done. But I go too far back in my memories that I remember that Ama died. I snatch the picture of her and Okaa-san and use my cell phone as a torch so I can see it. I start to breathe fast and my eyes start to fill up. I've just lost two important people in my life. I can never hear them laugh, speak or feel them. I've lost them permanently. Just making me think about it makes me instantly cry. I bring my knees up to my face and sob.

Right now I'm all alone, just depending on people every time. Man I'm so useless. Why can't I do anything…?

"Sakura! Where are you!" I hear a faint voice calling out.

I look up and look around.

"Sakura!" I hear again only louder.

It sounds like Sasuke's voice. I would say that I'm over here but I can't speak. Suddenly a light is shone over me and I hear footsteps heading for me.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Sasuke asked, rushing over to me and hugging me tightly.

I just nod. And he hugs me even more tightly.

"Come on, let's go." He says, showing his back to me. "Get on."

I do as I'm told and he carries me back to his car.

_I'm useless…_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

I wonder what Hinata will say when I tell her all of this. I'm back at the Uchiha mansion and it's like four or three o'clock in the morning. I can't sleep. Everything I've seen is much too disturbing now. I turn on the other side of the bed and sigh. I then lie on my back and sigh again. I reach the beside table for the picture of Ama and Okaa-san. I stare at it for a few moments and somehow I'm crying. (A/N: If you want to read this dramatically, I suggest you listen to 'Go The Distance' while reding the rest of the chapter. I think it's from Hercules. It's your choice if you want to do it if you want.)

I've lost the people who I've grown up with. Fate is cruel. How can Kami-sama let 'fate' do all of this? Life is unfair. Life is letting everything go. Life is good. Life is bad. Two sides really. I stare at the picture again and run a finger around the frame of the picture. Yeah, the picture has a frame and I've never taken it off for years. Okaa-san gave it for my birthday on the last year she lived. She had to die. The doctors never told me how she died. Tsunade-sama would never tell me how she died either. Whenever I asked her, she would quickly change the subject. It's weird though.

I touch the back of the picture and something clicks. I turn it around and see that the lock had broken. It's rusted heavily. No wonder. I brush off the rust but the frame opens apart. I see a piece of paper behind the photo. I take it and turn on the lamp beside me. I open up the piece of paper and see that's its Okaa-san's handwriting. It read:

'_Dear Sakura, my dearest daughter,_

_You may have noticed this letter inside the picture frame I gave for you on your birthday. I would know that you would never open the picture frame so I bought one that let the lock rust. You're probably a teenager by now and I am still proud of you that you've come this far. You've come this far to know that I have already died. I know it's weird when I'm writing this letter when I'm still alive but I know that I'm going to die._

_I've never told you or Amaterasu the truth lately. You haven't known that I've been going to the hospital often when you're in school. I've been getting check-ups with Tsunade finding out when I'm going to die. I have lots of tumours in my brain and we cannot remove them. That's why I'm going to die._

_Can you remember when I took Ama to the hospital for a check-up when she fell off the swing? The doctors found more than a fractured arm. They told me that she had an incurable disease somewhere inside her that's slowly progressing. They also told me that she'll probably die just when she's in her early teens. I have never told her or you that secret. I'd expect that she's just died. Right?_

_I know you're depressed and shocked at this time. And even more shocked and depressed right now. All I need to tell you is to stay strong. Don't hold back. Keep going in your life and never forget about us. We'll always be with you and you know it. Now cheer up! Don't cry! Promise me that you'll live on the rest of your life without us. You'll be fine! We'll be watching over you everyday. Maybe we're watching over you right now._

_Stay strong Sakura and do your best. Never give up!_

_Believe.'_

I could hardly believe what I was reading. I'm crying and I've already broken a promise! I try hard not to cry but I can't. I want to hold them right now. Even for one second. I want to tell them how much I love them and miss them. I wanna hug them as tightly as I can forever.

_Believe…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: I told you before that I was going to make it worse. But I think it's gone a bit better right? Now what shall I do for the next chapter…? DAMMIT!! Writer's block! Just give me a break man! I'm already suffering from Artist's block for one week! I'll survive… Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
